Reversed
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Captured by an unknown source, Finn the Human has gone missing. It is up to the three girls Marceline, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum to rescue him on a dangerous mission and adventure. But before they are able to achieve anything, they must learn to set aside their differences along their journey. Until they realize that teamwork is their key to success,


"Had the same idea?"

"Of course."

The fire elemental girl shrugged her shoulders as she walked alongside a pink candy humanoid. The both of them held something in their arms, varying different shapes and sizes. As she walked, the patches of grass at her feet would burn and shrivel up from the intense fiery heat that made up her entire body. She was used to it although, being out of the lantern she was incased for the majority of her life in for about four years now. Making her a total of eighteen years old. It was bright and early that morning and she was hoping to deliver a present for her friend, or ex-boyfriend, for it was almost his own birthday and she wanted to give it to him early. It also seemed that the candy monarch was going to do the same. She didn't mind though, understanding that she and Finn were close friends as well. So they walked together in a peaceful silence as they made their way towards a large tree nearby.

Right when they were about to open the door to the tree fort, it was slammed opened outward by somebody else on the inside.

"He isn't here." The vampire, who must have also had the same idea as the both of them, spoke in an almost tense and worried tone.

The fire girl and the bubblegum girl looked at each other with wide eyes. They both knew fairly well that the radical dame was never worried about anything unless something big had happened. Dropping the presents in their arms, they rushed inside, a birthday present the least of their worries for now. But forgetting that she was made of fire and the tree fort was made of wood, she ran back out as something inside caught fire, reminding her that she couldn't go inside many places without a shield or some tinfoil. The vampire noticed her problem and threw her a roll of tinfoil from the kitchen. Quickly, the burning girl ripped out long rectangle squares of tinfoil, placing them on the ground and running inside once more, catching up to the candy princess.

"Where's Jake?" The pink girl turned to the pale.

"He isn't here either." She answered. "I've checked around, they both aren't here." She began to calm herself down, realizing how distraught she had sounded earlier.

"Maybe they left to go somewhere?" The fire elemental suggested.

"Doubt it." She pointed in the corner of the room where a small little machine was broken along with a pile of wood from the wall, its screen cracked and its body chipped. Then she pointed upward towards the bed room. "Go check it out."

As the princess of the flames began tearing more tinfoil to go upstairs, the candy princess ran over to the poor machine and picked it up, quickly fixing the only parts that needed to be fixed at the moment, hoping that it would turn on and explain what happened. "Marceline get me some batteries." She held out her hand as she worked, referring to the vampire.

Marceline sighed, hating being commanded by anybody, but went off to find some batteries anyway, knowing this wasn't time to start an argument. Once finding them in the top cupboard of the kitchen, a loud shrill scream erupted from the bedroom. A scent of blood quickly filling her nostrils. Dropping the batteries into the candy princess' hands, she darted her way upstairs, the candy princess following after her. She already knew that the entire room was wrecked and broken but somehow she had missed this. "There's Jake…" She whispered, seeing the fire elemental kneeling beside a drawer, a golden dog bloodied and bruised inside. "Flame girl what happened?"

Ignoring the wrong name for now she spoke. "I-I opened the drawer and found him…"

The bubblegum princess rushed over to the dog, leaning her head in close for a sign of life. Hearing light faint breathing, she gave a sigh of relief. "He's only unconscious. But we must act quickly and call for some medical attention. Flame Princess, go to the Candy Kingdom and request for an emergency room with the best doctors and tell them it's an order from Princess Bubblegum." She turned to Marceline. "Marceline you carry Jake over there and I'm going to be staying here."

Marceline and Flame Princess nodded.

"Well go!"

Flame Princess jumped out of the window, using her fire powers to dart her way all the way to the Candy Kingdom while leaving a trail of fire behind her. Marceline carefully picked Jake up in her arms, not wanting to hurt him any further, repositioning her sun hat before flying off in the same direction.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she watched them leave, quickly snapping herself back to reality knowing that there was much work to be done.

* * *

"We're back." Marceline jumped back into the window followed by Flame Princess who formed her body back to normal once landing inside. The both of them looked over towards Princess Bubblegum who was seated at the couch, the machine in her hands.

Princess Bubblegum shushed them, watching as the little robots screen buzz with static. Its face eventually forming onto the screen. It looked tired and worn out, its face sometimes disappearing from the static then eventually reappearing. The three girls leaned in close, watching as it groaned and held his head. "I'm sorry to ask you right when you got back BMO but what happened?" Bubblegum asked, a bit of desperation in her voice.

The machine looked at its surroundings. "Bubble-Bubble-Princess Bubblegum?" Its voice broken. "Mar-Mar-Marceline? Flame-Flame Princess?" It continued to hold its head, trying to remember what had even happened. Then its eyes grew big as its memories began to flood back in. "They- They took Finn!"

"Who did BMO?"

BMO held its head again. "I-I-I- I don't know. I tried to stop-stop-stop them but they beat me." It jumped out of Bubblegum's hold, pointing towards the broken wall that it was lying in earlier, having been thrown there like a piece of trash.

"Do you know where they took him?"

"They-They-They said something about-about ritual and tallest mountain."

Marceline cursed, coming up to the most obvious conclusion. "They're going to sacrifice him." She hissed.

Flame Princess turned to her. "Do you know anything about the tallest mountain, Marceline?"

She sighed. "Sort of. I've never actually been there though. But I know it's a really long trip from where we are now."

Princess Bubblegum stood up. "If they're going to sacrifice him, how much time do you think we would have?"

"Not very long. At most a couple of weeks."

"Okay. I'm going to send out half of my guards in search for Finn-"

Marceline cut her off and gave a small laugh. "Woah. You're going to send your stupid banana guards to find Finn?" She scoffed. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to be going myself. You're banana guards would probably all get lost once they begin their journey. And where would we end up? Depressed because Finn would be gone."

"Don't. It's too dangerous. Unlike my banana guards I won't be able to create another version of you if you end up dying."

Marceline glared at her. "Danger is my middle name."

Flame Princess stepped up. "I'm coming too. She's right Bubblegum, your banana guards can't even protect a fly if they tried. More or less your entire kingdom. Sorry but it's the truth."

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "What about your kingdom? Who's going to rule them while you're gone?"

"They'll do fine without me. At least for a while. Besides I haven't really been on an adventure for so long and I don't want Finn to disappear either." She looked up to the floating girl. "So I'm going to go with Marceline."

Marceline put her hands on her hips, looking down at the candy princess, awaiting her answer. "Now it's up to you if you want to come or not."

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. They were right, the banana guards wouldn't be able to do anything helpful. Taking a deep breath she spoke again. "Meet back here in an hour. Go pack what you'd need. Don't take too much or too little. We don't want to have to carry dead weight that will slow us down nor do we want to have nothing. Now go." She gave a small smile. "We have a hero to save."

Marceline stuck her hand out, followed by Princess Bubblegum, and then lastly Flame Princess who instead hovered her hand over theirs. "1…2…3… Team Adventure!… time… girls…?" They chanted together, throwing their hands up simultaneously.

"We need a name…"

* * *

**A NEW story?! Man I am such a butt.**

**So I had this idea for a while now. Some of you may know since its on my "Hints of Upcoming Stories." Which I wrote like when I first started. I never actually wrote it out though because I had no idea how to start it lol. But after thinking about it more I finally came up with an idea and here we are.**

**-I was actually going to make this a humor story but seeing how the beginning turned out... Uh... Yeah... Of course there still will be humor but it won't be labeled as Humor because I kind of started it off sad...**

**-It's named "Reversed" because this time Finn needs saving instead.**

**-The chapters will gradually get even longer of course. This certain chapter is short due to it being the beginning.**

**-So they obviously won't be getting along in their adventure until later**

**-The ending is a hint. What should their team name be? I have no idea lol This is where your clever name ideas come in!**


End file.
